


Work in progress

by Dillonmineblock



Category: M&M's Commercials, Shrek (Movies), porn - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Iaminpain, M/M, Masturbation, Spit As Lube, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillonmineblock/pseuds/Dillonmineblock
Summary: Ty virgun for editing my shrek porn, porn editor :)).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Work in progress

It was a sunny day at Shrek's swamp. He was home alone, as his family had left on vacation to Disney land, but he had to stay home cause they didn't have enough tickets for all of them, so he stayed home.

Shrek was very lonely; he craved to be touched, loved, and fucked. Fiona hasn't been able to give him the pleasure he needed. Usually, Donkey helped him; he would come over every time Shrek felt like this. He loved the feeling of Donkey inside of him or being inside Donkey. Once, they had sex for 10 hours when both of their wives were at work. Neither of them could walk for a week; Fiona was suspicious but shrugged it off. Sadly Donkey couldn't help Shrek this time since he was out on vacation, but Shrek couldn't blame him since it was mid-summer, and everyone was taking their families on vacation.

Shrek couldn't last any longer without being touched, loved and fucked. He saw the tent in his pants and took them off with a sigh, left in his undergarments but soon after, they too were removed. He grabbed his dick and started teasing the tip, making him let out small whimpers. He started pumping his hand up and down, making him moan louder. He started pumping faster, pushing him closer to his release, only after a few more pumps, a white sticky liquid squirted out of his member, landing all over his hand and floor. He was out of breath, but he still craved more, so he stuck his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. The taste of his cum on his fingers was weird; it was somewhat sweet, but with a little sour feel. Finishing sucking his fingers clean of his cum and covering them in saliva, he took one and started circling his hole before pushing it in. It hurt, but he adjusted to it quickly since it wasn't his first time, then he stuck in his second finger and then third, stretching himself out. He adapted to the three fingers and soon was ready for more, so he entered the fourth finger, stretching him out even more. It hurt a lot. Shrek wasn't prepared for the pain; it felt like his asshole was being torn in half, but he was still very horny, so he curled up his fingers, trying to find his prostate, eventually seeing it grazing it with his fingers. Shrek came again, this time all over his floor and chest, his fluids soaking the couch. He was trying to gain his breath when he heard the door open.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty virgun for editing my shrek porn, porn editor :)).


End file.
